My 'Happy' Ending
by Fizzeh-Luffles-You
Summary: A new twist to Fairy Tales. New endings. Happy? Sometimes. Weird? Yeah. Naruto Characters? Of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction;//_

A teen sat in an old library, nearly asleep from lack of activity.

Spinning a sharpie with her slender pale white fingers, she let out a yawn.

Her dull gray eyes looked around the old room and were set on a wooden book shelve. Fizz stood up and walked over to the shelves and noticed how the rotten, green wood was full of books and dust. She reached onto the shelve and found a book.

What was this book? It was binded with old ripping green leather that barely held the book together. On the bendy spine in old stamp pressed letters in gold said 'A Collection of Fairy Tales'

Fairy Tales? she thought, opening the book. The pages looked brand new, as in they must have been preserved somehow. A mischivious look came on her face. What if she changed the Fairy Tales? Perfect to ease her boredom. Fizz brought the book back to the table she was sitting at and opened it to the first page. She uncapped the sharpie.


	2. InoYamaPig

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or have any legal rights for any character used in this particular story or any for that matter.

**InoYamaPig:**

Ino paced her tower room, bored as ever, but yet happy to be isolated from the idiots down below. Always calling her a pig, Wilbur, boar, whatever the heck they came up with. It was sickening for her name to be changed. Immature too. She sighed as she fell ontop of her purple king sized circular bed. Her blonde hair was in a rope-like pony tail, long too.

She was wearing a purple and lavendar kimono. The purple was the main color and the lavendar was the thread and lining. The silky kimono reached her knees. On her feet was nothing. No shoes. No socks. Nothing. Just bare feet on the tatami mat.

"INO!" someone yelled from outside the tower. Ino bolted up and walked over to the window.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled down. That was when she realized it was Chouji. Crap. Not the fat bozo. Jeez. Didn't she tell him off last time?

_Flashback_

"Hey Ino? Want to go out to McDonalds?"

"NO YOU BASTARD! GO AWAY!"

_End of Flashback_

Oh yeah. He ran off after words.

"I decided I was going to force you out of that tower!" Chouji said.

"Yeah right." Ino replied, flipping her hair. The pony tail drifted out of the tower and was at the right height for Chouji to climb up.

Taking this as a advantage, Chouji grabbed her hair, tugging on her scalp.

"OW YOU IDIOT! LET GO!" Ino screamed in pain, clenching her head.

Chouji ignored her and began to climb, tearing at her scalp. Some locks of hair were ripped out. The pain increased. Ino couldn't take this anymore. It was far to agonizing. Her slender fingers reached for the scissors on the table beside her. After grabbing the silver handles, she snipped at her hair, soon making it all the way across it, leaving five inches of hair to spare on her head. The rest of her hair went tumbling down, Chouji went tumbling with it. With a loud splat, Chouji landed on the ground, a melted pile of goo.

Ino blinked as she saw the mess below. She sighed.

"Oh well. Teaches people to not mess with me. And the horses can step on him for all I care." Ino then walked to her bed and fell asleep in its lavendar scent.


	3. Cherry Blossom Encounters

_**Cherry Blossoms Encounter a Scarecrow**_

A young five year old girl carried a small vase. In this vase held daffodills of all colors. In the girl's hair was a white ribbon. A small smile was on her face as she walked. Her pink hair fell to above her shoulders. Today she was sporting a pink kimono with white cherry blossom outlines on it.

Walking down the path, she arrived to the edge of the woods. Her emerald green eyes widened with fear. This was why she hated when her old grandma was sick. Stupid dark forest. Every time she entered the forest, she would get chased. Scary as it sounded. She would eventually be used to it.

Sakura walked quickly but quietly down the path when she heard a sound. Oh no. NOT AGAIN! The WOLF! The wolf was weird in many ways. Sakura began to run, her shoes clunking against the ground. Jiraiya began to run after Sakura, soon realizing how bent out of shape he was. He stopped to take a breather. Jiraiya was not your average wolf. He wrote books. Books on how humans tasted. His new prize would be Sakura. He began to run again. Chasing after her.

Sakura was careful as she ran, being sure not to drop the vase. Finally she found her grandma's house. Arriving at the door, she twisted the doorknob and tugged on the door. It was locked. Sakura was horrified. This was bad. Really bad. She ran off the porch and to the back deck, running up the steps and attempted to open the door. Locked. OH NO! She raced back to the front and tried the door again. Locked still. Sakura, feeling desperate, pounded on the door. No reply.

Who was that girl trying to break into Ol' Tsunade's home. She was old. Haha. Tsunade was going to kill him for that. Well...Oh well. Kakashi lifted his ax and sifted down towards Tsunade's home where a terrified little girl was at. Nearing the home, Kakashi began talkingto himself.

"When I catch them, I will throw them in'a ol'pot and then boil 'em until they melt and when they melt I'mma freeze 'em in a freezer then thaw 'em to eat for supper tomorrow."

Sakura froze. THE WOLF?????

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed The wolf is going to eat me!

Jiraiya grinned. He liked fast food. Oh the irony. It was comical. Running fast...Fast food. Hahaha. Oh crap. Not the Lumberjack nitwhit. Oh this was gonna be horrible. Kakashi was annoying and had also planned to hunt Jiraiya down. Not good.

"Come here little pinky." Jiraiya grinned, drool oozing out of his mouth at the thought of having a delicious meal and writing about it!

As Kakashi followed Sakura, he stopped suddenly.

"My Jiraiya senses are tingling." Kakashi gasped.

Sakura continued running in circles around the house until she noticed and man and an ax. Her eyes widened. Was this the man trying to eat her? CANNIBAL! She thought loudly.

Kakashi charged Sakura just as Jiraiya was. Sakura let out a desperate scream for help before...

Tsunade walked from her home.

"What do you think you two are doin' to Sakura?" she grabbed Jiraiya and Kakashi and put them in a pot where she stewed them and ate for supper, Sakura preferring not to eat the so called stew.


	4. Naruto and the Ramen Noodle

Naruto and the Ramen Noodle

A...er...short blonde haired blue eyed orange jumpsuit wearing ninja sighed as he continued pounding noodles for Ichiraku Ramen. This was his job to earn money for food. Today was a rather slow day. The sun beaming down through the glass windows. He sighed.

"Oh so bored." he muttered. That was when he decided to create a long stiff ramen noodle! So he began to pound it into shape. After about seven hours of work, Naruto grabbed his noodle and more ingredients along with his pay and hurried home.

Arriving at his old shack of a home, Naruto began pounding the noodly, making it longer and even more stiff. Nearly an hour later, he had a noodle that was outside of his house, one end in one side of the moldy shack and the other side was the length. Bringing the noodle completely outside, he set it so it was sticking up towards the sky. Naruto had to crane his neck and still couldn't see that huge, thick, strong noodle.

An idea sparked his idiotic mind. Er, mind of someone hyperactive. He could climb the noodle! Naruto quickly acted as if the noodle was a rope wall and was quickly scaling it. Naruto was well above the streets of Konoha and then he arrived ontop of a cloud. A loud ribbit erupted through the throat of a huge frog.

"Who are you and why are you on my CLOUD?" the frog asked.

"I..uh..I was climbing this Ramen noodle and I sorta FOUND MY WAY HERE!" Naruto shouted the last words," I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"I am Gamabunta, ruler of the clouds." the toad replied. "I will let you go in peace after one condition. Each day you will collect bugs from your house and bring them on a plate to me. This will occur for ten days. Do not bring cockroaches. Consequences will occur."

Naruto nodded and slid down the gigantic noodle and hopped into his house and found ten plates. Plastic and of low quality but they should be okay, he hoped.

The next morning, Naruto awoke and grabbed one of the plates on his makeshift counter. His eyes glanced around and spotted an ant. Ants were a pest in his home, annoyed him muchly. He patroled his home and picked each ant that was in his house and placed it on the dish. After about an hour of gathering ants, Naruto began climbing the noodle with the plate.

Arriving on the cloud, he placed the plate on the ground.

"Thank you, Naruto." Gamabunta spoke, his tongue flicking up the ants one by one.

The next day was the same routine, with mosquitoes, then flys, then moths, then spiders, then termites, ticks, cicadas, bees then crickets.

The final day, Naruto only had cockroaches in his house. After gathering them, he painted them each black so they resembled more like crickets.

After climbing the noodle, Gamabunta frowned.

"You dare try to trick me?" he roared, his tongue flying from his mouth straight to Naruto, after getting ahold of his orange self, Naruto's screams could be heard even after he had been swallowed by the great beast. Never to walk this earth again. 


End file.
